Life
by Amanda13Luka
Summary: A vida deles muda ao extremo, será que conseguem dar conta? Será que os dois juntos, dá certo? O que acontece agora Booth?
1. What happens now?

Títuto: Life

Autor: Amanda_luka

Categoria: 6° temporada, Missing Scene ,POV 's 9 Tanto Brennan quanto Booth

Advertências:nenhuma que tenha notado

Classificação: Por enquanto PG-13, futuramente NC-17

Capítulos: Indeterminado

Completa:[ ] Yes [X] No

Resumo: A vida deles muda ao extremo, será que conseguem dar conta? Será que os dois juntos, dá certo? O que acontece agora Booth?

Capitulo 1

De repente o branco. De repente o alívio. Vazio e alegria. Havia nascido meus filhos. Nossos filhos.

Meu e dele, sempre ele. Seeley Booth. O maravilhoso homem que mudou minha vida. Eu amo ele... E sei que ele também me ama.

Vi lagrimas escorrerem por sua face, ele estava emocionado...

Ouvi o choro de meus filhos se tornar mais alto. E de repente eles estavam em meus braços. E Booth se aproximou e me beijou nos lábios.

- Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo – Sussurrou ele para mim...

Nosso momento foi quebrado quando a enfermeira se aproximou.

- Vocês já devem ter os nomes, certo? – Perguntou ela enquanto olhava para mim.

Olhamos um para o outro e dissemos junto o que demoramos semanas para decidir. E em alto e bom som dissemos.

- Emily e David Brennan Booth..

- Bonitos nomes, agora irei deixar vocês curtirem um pouco os bebes de vocês.

Enquanto olhamos sem parar, o resultado de tanta espera, o resultado de uma noite, de uma noite de amor, percebemos que não estávamos sozinhos e que Ange e os outro estavam no quarto nos observando.

- Pegue-os Ange... - Digo enquanto entrego os meus filhos a Hodgins e Angela.

- São lindos, querida – Disse minha amiga e todos concordam com ela

Em quanto isso, Booth segurava minha mão, e eu a dele. E depois de todos verem os bebes, se despedem e vão embora para suas vidas, deixando apenas eu e ele, no nosso mundo, na nossa vida.

Enquanto nossos filhos dormiam, eu e ele os apreciavam.

- São lindos, Bones... – Diz Booth, com cara de pai bobo.

- São... – Digo, acariciando a mão de meus pequenos...

Ele me olha, e vira meu rosto até eu encontrar o olhar dele. Aquele olhar que só ele tem. Que me aquece e protege.

- Você foi maravilhosa... – Ele diz, e eu retribuo com um tímido sorriso...

Ele se aproxima e me beija apaixonadamente. Seus lábios são perfeitos. Ele põe as mãos em minhas costas e eu acaricio a nuca dele, juntando com seus cabelos macios. Quero que David tenha o cabelo igual ao do pai.

Depois de me deixar sem fôlego e vermelha, me lembro de uma pergunta que queria fazer antes de entrar em trabalho de parto. Uma pergunta muito importante entre a gente. Uma coisa que tinha que ser resolvida logo, para vivermos nossas vidas perfeitamente...

- O que acontece agora Booth? – Pergunto...


	2. I need time

Capítulo 2

Booth me olha com uma cara confusa. Sei que ele não esperava uma pergunta dessas de mim. Ainda mais agora que temos filhos juntos.

- Como assim, o que acontece agora?

- Como ficamos nós dois - Eu repito minha pergunta

- Ué Bones, nós ficamos juntos, nós temos filhos, nos amamos, então ficamos juntos. - Diz ele com olhar preocupado.

- Fácil assim?

Booth soube na hora o que eu queria dizer. Ele sabia que eu ainda tinha medo. Mesmo tendo me entregado pra ele naquela noite fria, do dia da morte de Vincent. Mesmo ter dito a ele que queria que ficássemos juntos, na mesma noite em que eu disse para ele que estava grávida. A noite mais intensa de amor.

- Bones, Bones, olhe, não tenha medo, não olhe para o seu passado, olhe para o futuro, o futuro entende? - Eu notei o desespero em sua voz. - Eu te amo, você me ama. Nós nos amamos, e vamos superar tudo , tudo mesmo, eu te garanto isso. Mas, eu te imploro, não se afaste de mim Bones, por favor, não se afaste de mim com nossos filhos.

Booth chorava enquanto olhava para mim, e eu chorava com ele. Lógico depois de suas palavras, que ser humano não choraria?

- Eu vou precisar de um tempo - Disse

- Tudo bem, mas não demore, por favor. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Booth.

E assim passamos a noite, um olhando pro outro, falando quanto um amava o outro. O jeito que ele me olhava, me fazia sentir-me especial. De um jeito que só ele consegue.

Eu dormi...

Uma semana depois...

Já estava indo para casa no carro de Booth. Meus dois filhos no banco de trás dormiam, enquanto Parker sentava no meio das cadeirinhas.

- Eles são muito fofos, Bones! - Diz Parker muito entusiasmado com a chegada dos irmãos.

- Sim, são mesmo, assim como você - Digo eu, enquanto dou rissada.

Booth estava meio sério. De vez em quando ria para não ficar chato, mas notei que ele não estava a fim de conversa. Fomos ao Diner almoçar, e depois deixamos Parker em casa. Só assim me deixei perguntar

- Está tudo bem, Booth? - Ele se surpreende com a minha pergunta.

- Claro, por que acha que não estou bem?

- Não sei, você esta sério desde que sairmos do hospital. Foi por causa de ontem?

Eu sabia que era por causa disso. Ele estava com medo, sei que estava com medo. Eu também. Mas sei que poderíamos resolver qualquer coisa juntos, não é?

- Desculpe, prometo me decidir o mais rápido possível.

- Que faça a escolha certa, Bones.

Assim que chegamos ao meu apartamento, com as crianças, as coloco em seu quarto. Um lado do quarto era branco com um lilás bem clarinho, e outro eram verdes com branco. Um lado Emily. Um lado David.

Depois de colocarmos nos seus berços, não consegui sair dali. Minha vontade era de ficar ali para sempre. E de repente a memória de nossos casos que envolveram crianças veio a minha mente. E eu chorei.

- Bones, ei, por que está chorando? - Booth me perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

- Não quero que nada aconteça ao nossos filhos Booth. Se algo acontecer com eles, não sei o que faço da vida, não sei se agüentaria.

- Hey, Bones, não vou deixar nada acontecer com eles. Eu prometo, confia em mim. Nada vai acontecer. Nada...

Eu ainda era nova, essas sensações eram novas. Afinal não esperava ficar grávida aos 30 anos. Pra mim foi um grande desafio, superar as mudanças físicas que ocorreram com meu corpo. E as mudanças de humor também.

Mas ele estava lá. Ele sempre estava lá para mim. Eu devia muita coisa a ele.

- Vem Booth, vamos para o quarto, tenho muitas coisas para te agradecer.

E com uma cara safada o levei para o quarto e lhe proporcionei uma noite maravilhosa. Cheia de amor e desejo.

Comentários? Sim, por favor... Caso contrario, não continuarei a fic...


	3. Can you feel it?

Capitulo 3

Nota da autora: A partir desse capitulo, não haverá mais POV da Brennan. Optei assim a partir de agora pois minha ideias para essa fic mudaram. as antigas estavam muito perfeitinha, nem parecia B&B hahsahsahsa. Bom aproveitem o cap, e por favor comentem.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Brennan havia pedido um tempo para Booth. Ele não havia se afastado das crianças, pra falar a verdade, de vez em quando até dormia lá, no quarto de hospedes, mas dormia.

Brennan estava confusa, precisava de tempo para rever os fatos, de sua vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Estavam trabalhando em um caso difícil, muito difícil. Todos estavam a todo o vapor. O caso envolvia, mulheres solteiras, mas bem resolvidas. Mulheres bonitas, ricas, inteligentes. Os caras, no caso, seqüestradores, levavam as mulheres muito rápido, quase ninguém nas ruas conseguia perceber. E depois de umas semana uma semana ou duas, as encontravam despedaçadas e decompostas. Era horrível...

- Bom, nós já temos três vitimas. Todas com ferimentos externos na cabeça - Disse Cam, analisando a terceira vitima que acabara de chegar.

- Cam, se puder me dar o crânio para eu pode tentar fazer uma reconstrução... - Diz Angela

Assim que Angela sai da plataforma com o crânio, Brennan e Cam começam a analisar o corpo.

- Então Dra Brennan, como andam as crianças? - Cam decidiu puxar assunto.

- Muito bem, estão ficando cada vez mais lindas - Disse Brennan, com um olhar de mãe boba.

- Hum, Seeley deve estar adorando passar o tempo com os filhos, não é? Afinal, vocês moram na mesma casa

- Para falar a verdade Cam, Booth e eu não moramos na mesma casa.

- Oh, então quer dizer que Seeley é pai solteiro de novo?

Brennan resolve fugir do assunto, e a descoberta que tinha feito no corpo ajudou ainda mais.

- Ela estava grávida...

- Como?

- Está vendo - Brennan apontou para o osso - A pélvis já estava se afastando para a passagem do bebe...

- Oh, coitada... - Diz Cam olhando com pena para o corpo - Bom temos que avisar ao Booth...

- Eu aviso, já que eu ia para casa liberar a babá, dou uma passada no FBI...

- Ok...

Brennan sai do Jeffersonian com pressa. Estava louca para ver seus filhos. O motivo para sua alegria.

Estava tão elétrica para ve-los , que não percebeu que estava sendo observada por três homens.

- É isso caras, faremos isso de manha quando ela estiver chegando. - Diz o mais alto, e todos concordam com ele.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Brennan chega ao prédio do FBI mais rápido do que imaginava. Rapidamente sobe ao andar dele, mas em vez de entrar, fica o observando, assim como ele faz com ela.  
>Ele estava virado para a estante, onde havia fotos, e fotos. Booth pega uma foto dele e de Parker, e uma dele com Emily e David. E começa as admirar. Brennan entra na sala, fazendo-o se assustar.<p>

- Hey, Bones! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te trazer as informações sobre o caso.

- Você poderia ter ligado, ou ter me falado mais tarde, afinal, irei ver as crianças.

- Eu sei, é que , eu estava indo para casa e...

- Espera! - Booth a interrompe - Você estava indo para casa agora? As seis da tarde? Como assim?

- Estava com saudade dos meu filhos, Booth. Não posso?

Vendo o tom de voz alterado, resolve mudar o seu tom.

- Claro que pode, é que você nunca faz isso.

- Mudei...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Brennan estava em casa , curtindo seus filhos, quando a campainha toca. Já sabia quem era. Booth.

- Hey - Booth vai entrando e se sentando no chão, a onde havia algumas frutas em cima de um cobertor, onde seus filhos também estavam deitados.

- Eu estava brincando com a Emily, David acordou e quis brincar também.

Booth nem prestava atenção. Seus filhos estavam rindo, e aquilo era maravilhoso. Bom , tentavam rir, não sabiam fazer isso ainda. Mas queria muito estar presente quando isso acontecesse, pensava ele.

- Já jantou , Bones?

- Não...

- Tailandesa?

- Claro

Depois de meia hora, ambos estavam jantando, enquanto Emiy e David dormiam no sofá.

- Então, novidades sobre o caso, fora aquelas que me contou no FBI?

- Não... - Brennan disse meio desanimada

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, estou só pensando...

- Em que, Bones?

- Todas as vitimas eram parecidas comigo, solteiras, bem instaladas, um grande cargo, e o pior... - Brennan olhou no fundo dos olhos dele - Todas tem inicial TB...

- Você acha que pode ser a próxima, Tempe?

Brennan fechou os olhos e suspirou cansada. Booth se levantou e se ajoelhou na frente dela, pegando suas mãos e as beijando.

- Temperance, nada, está ouvindo? Nada vai acontecer com você, ou com Emily, ou com David. Nada, eu estou aqui para proteger minha família, vocês são minha família. Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer, prometo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Brennan acorda cedo para ir ao Jeffersonian. Booth não havia dormido lá. Brennan havia pedido isso. Estava cansada, e sabia que quando Booth dormia lá, ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

Tomou um banho rápido, não estava se sentindo bem naquela manhã. Alguma coisa a incomodava.

- Bom dia Sra. Brennan - Diz Maria, empregada de Brennan, e babá dos gêmeos.

- Olá Maria, Emily e David ainda estão dormindo?

- Estão sim, mas daqui a pouco irei dar mamadeira para eles.

Brennan tomou café em silencio, logo depois, foi separar as pastas. Parou no quarto de seus filhos e entrou.

Ficou observando Emily. Ela era tranqüila, fofa, e amigável. A pele bem branquinha, usava um pijaminha lilás, com meias coloridas. Iguais as do pai. David, também era tranqüilo, fofo, e tinha tudo para ser igual ao pai. Meias coloridas não podiam faltar para os dois. Ambos assim que viam o pai tirar os sapatos, ficavam agitados por ver o pai usando meias iguais a dele.

Brennan se abaixou em cada um dos berços beijando a testa de seus filhos.

Assim que Brennan sai do quarto sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Pegou seu celular e pensou em ligar para Booth, mas resolveu mandar uma mensagem.

_Booth, eu te amo__  
><em>_Independente do que aconteça ...__  
><em>

Esse capitulo foi tenso eu sei hshahsahsahas  
>Então...<p>

_Continua..._

PS: não sei se quando falei que o osso que se afasta é a pélvis , eu estava certa. Então se eu não estiver pesso desculpa. E quero que me avisem para eu poder editar ;D


	4. I need to save you

Capitulo 4

PS: Achei uma musica para vocês ouvirem a partir de quando Booth entra no quarto dos filho Seen Enough - Dryer

- Bones! Bones! - Booth procurava Brennan pelo Jeffersonian.

Sem obter resposta decide ir até a sala da Angela.

- Angela, você viu a Bones?

- Não, eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta - Booth viu o olhar preocupado de Angela

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ange?

- Booth eu recebi uma mensagem da Brennan, ela falou que independente do que acontecesse era para eu cuidar dos gêmeos...

- Como assim?

- Isso mesmo Booth, desde quando a Brennan fala isso...

- Não... É que ela me mandou uma mensagem também, era : Booth eu te amo, independente do que aconteça.

- Booth, o que aconteceu com a Brenn? - Angela já se desmanchava em lagrimas, quando sua caixa de e-mail apitou, indicando que ela tinha recebido mais um. - E-mail desconhecido?

Assim que abri, Angela grita, eram imagens da Brennan sendo seqüestrada. E rapidamente um vídeo começa.

_- Olá, você já deve ter visto o que aconteceu com sua namorada Agente Booth. Devo lhe dizer, é uma pena fazer isso com uma mulher tão bonita, mas você não me deu escolha. Pare de mexer com esses corpos, e terá a sua mulher inteira... Caso contrario, seus filhos serão órfãos de mão, e a culpa será sua..._

Nada mais foi dito. Angela já estava em lagrimas, Booth já estava extremamente nervoso, e já tinha ligado para todo o FBI. Sua Bones, mãe de seus dois filhos, a mulher de sua vida, estava na mão de um psicopata.

Precisava mudar isso e rápido. Primeiro, iria mandar agentes para casa de Rebecca e para a de Brennan, assim seus filhos estariam protegidos. Mas primeiramente, deveria avisar a Maria, já que ela não sabia muito sobre seu trabalho no FBI.

Era muita coisa para assimilar. Com a raiva exalando , socou a parede, mas não se importou com a dor. A única coisa que importava era encontrar Temperance Bones Brennan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Já haviam se passado 12 horas desde o sumiço de Brennan. Parker já havia ligado várias vezes perguntando o porquê de sua mãe estar tão preocupada e o porquê de ter vários agentes na casa dele, mas não disse nada, não queria preocupar o filho, como tinha preocupado Rebecca, que nesse tempo de gravidez de Brennan, tinha se aproximado muito dela e de Angela, e as três acabaram boas amigas.

Já Maria, baba dos gêmeos, estava totalmente desesperada, ligou para Booth várias vezes para saber o que estava acontecendo, e Booth teve que explicar tudo, desde o caso, até o seqüestro e a ameaça, disse que agentes acompanhariam Maria até o final do caso para que ela não corresse perigo.

E agora lá estava ele totalmente impotente para ajudar alguém. Precisava muito esvaziar a cabeça, ter uns momentos de sossego , mas nunca conseguiria isso enquanto Brennan estava na mão de um psicopata.

Até que decidiu ir para o apartamento dela, e liberar Maria, mas antes passaria na casa de Rebecca para pegar o filho, ele ficaria mais seguro com o pai.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Bones desapareceu há umas 14 horas mais ou menos - Dizia Booth para Rebecca enquanto o filho ia fazer sua mochila para sair com o pai.

- Vocês vão acha - lá Seeley. Vocês sempre acham... - Ela tentava consolá-lo, mas nada adiantava

- Se algo acontecer com ela, Becca, não sei o que faço, não sei se vou conseguir viver sem a mãe dos meus filhos, sem a mulher que amo... - Booth se deixou chorar pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido.

Rebecca tentava consolar o ex, mas ela sabia o quanto foi difícil para Booth poder ficar com Brennan, e perde-la agora, seria demais para ele suportar.

Chegando de surpresa, Parker acaba pegando o pai chorando, que ao perceber a presença do filho, se recupera rápido.

- Papai? O senhor está chorando? - Pergunta garoto.

- Não filho, papai está só triste, vem vamos, vamos para casa de Brennan, tenho uma coisa importante para te falar.

Rebecca olhou para o homem com um ar de preocupação.

- Tenho que dizer a verdade para ele, ele vai perceber assim que chegarmos lá - Booth sussurrou para ela.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Assim que voltou para a sala, após dispensar Maria, e mandar os agentes ficarem do lado de fora do apartamento, seu filho o encheu de perguntas.

- Papai, cadê a Bones? Por que Maria estava chorando? Por que tem agente para todo o canto? O que está acontecendo?

- Parker... Filho, a Bones, ela foi seqüestrada por um cara muito mau, esses agentes estão aqui para proteger seus irmãos e Maria, e tem agentes na casa da sua mãe para a mesma função...

- Quer dizer que a Bones sumiu?

- Sim, Parker - Booth abaixou os olhos, não agüentava ver o olhar de dor do filho.

- Nós vamos acha - lá papai, vai ficar tudo bem...

Após Booth fazer uma comida rápida para o filho, brincar um pouco com ele e os irmãos, o põe para dormir. Ele também pensou em descansar, mas ao passar pelo quarto dos filhos, e sentir o cheirinho de bebe emanando de lá, decidiu entrar e passar um tempo lá, sabia que se fosse para o quarto, não ia conseguir dormir. O cheiro e tudo o que lembrava a Brennan estaria lá...

Pegou a cadeira e a arrastou até o meio dos dois berços. De um lado David dormia tranquilamente, dormia como uma pedra, era muito parecido com Parker. Já Emily estava um pouco agitada, até que Booth passou a mão entre as grades do berço até pegar a mãozinha pequena da filha. Ela parou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Devia ser isso que Brennan fazia para a filha dormir tranquilamente.

Os cabelos dos filhos eram parecidos com os seus, David até já tinha um topetinho. Booth sorriu, só podia ter sido obra da Maria na hora de dar banho nele. Já sua filhinha era bem parecida com a mãe. Uma coisa na qual tiveram sorte foi a cor dos olhos, era um misto de azul com castanho. Era verde, mas Booth tinha certeza que quando crescessem ia ser azul da com do de Temperance.

Tudo em seus filhos lembrava a ela. Booth não se agüentou e permitiu derramar sua lagrimas de dor, de ódio e raiva. Tudo o que estava segurando nessas horas de trabalho, se permitiu chorar ali, na frente deles, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, incluindo Parker.

De repente percebeu a presença de uma terceira pessoa, mas antes que sacasse a arma, sentiu o aroma de criança se aproximar. Virou-se para ver seu filho mais velho com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, derramar mais uma lagrima.

- Parker... - Booth o puxou para seu colo, o consolando

- Não quero a Bones morra, papai - Dizia Parker, chorando compulsivamente - Eu amo a mãe Bones, papai... Não quero que ela morra...

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer Parker... Prometo, que Bones vai estar com a gente o mais rápido possível...

Após minutos, Booth percebe que Parker havia dormido. O garoto ainda possuía marcas de lagrima, seu filho gostava muito de Brennan, se algo acontecesse a ela, Parker ficaria muito mal.

O levou a cama, e deitou junto com ele. Seu filho estava arrasado assim como ele. Não conseguia dormir, virou para o lado da cabeceira, e viu uma foto dela e dele como um casal, e dela e dele com os gêmeos. O sono estava o vencendo...

Seu único objetivo no momento era trazer seu porto seguro, sua amada, sua vida de volta. De volta para ele...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_No dia seguinte_

Booth chega ao FBI após deixar Parker em casa, e já acaba recebendo boas noticias.

- Agente Booth! - Diz Agente Martin

- Fala Agente Martin, novidades sobre o caso?

- Ontem de madrugada recebemos uma ligação do seqüestrador, ele ficou mudo mas ouvimos uma voz feminina ao fundo, conseguimos rastrear a ligação apenas agora de manhã, e descobrimos que veio de uma chácara um pouco afastada de Washington...

- Muito bom Agente Martin, você vem comigo, mais alguém sabe desta informação?

- Não senhor, decidi apenas informar ao senhor

- Ok ,então você pegue o endereço e venha comigo para essa tal chácara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Cativeiro_

Brennan já estava a ponto de vomitar naquele lugar. Era quente demais, o cheiro era insuportável, e a dor que sentia era imensa, parecia que alguém tinha passado com um caminhão por cima dela.

Não se lembrava de ter tido muito contato com os seqüestradores, mas de algum modo sabia que não eram burros.

Estava extremamente preocupada, e se tivessem feito algo a Maria e seus filhos? Ao Booth? Angela? O pessoal do laboratório? Parker? Rebecca? Não agüentaria saber que algo tinha acontecido a casa um deles por causa dela.

Mas sabia também que Booth era esperto. Já devia ter colocado 50 agentes em sua casa, 50 na casa de Rebecca, 100 no laboratório...

Se pudesse chamaria o FBI inteiro para proteger quem importava para ele.

Precisava achar um meio de sair dali. Ao tentar se levantar do chão pela primeira vez, percebe que não daria certo. Seu pulso estava quebrado, sua perna latejava de dor, e sua testa sangrava. Sim, era quase impossível... Mas tinha que tentar por seus filhos... Pelo motivo de seu viver...

Emily e David... Os seres que estavam aqui há apenas 1 mês, mas que já conquistaram muitos corações. E que são o motivo de vida da mãe.

_Booth..._

Precisava lutar por Booth, quantas vezes ele já salvou sua vida? Precisava mostrar para ele que era forte... Que era forte por ele...

Precisava tentar por Emily, David, Booth, Parker e todos os seus amigos...

_Porque por eles tudo vale a pena... Tentar até a morte..._

_Continua..._


	5. Kennan?

O lugar onde estava era totalmente fechado, as janelas estavam trancadas e reforçadas com madeira. Tentar abrir a porta seria inútil, não havia nenhum tipo de passagem de ar, Brennan estava aos poucos perdendo o foco das coisa pela falta de oxigênio. Tentou abrir a janela, e o máximo que consegui, foi 30 cm, para poder pelo menos, respirar.

Escutou barulho, era voz de dois homens. Rapidamente se afastou o máximo que pode da porta, até se isolar o canto do quarto, esperando a porta se abrir. Logo que ela abre, Brennan pode ver dois homens, não estavam mal vestidos, uma camiseta social e calça. Não sabia como agir, mas nesse momento a frieza e a grosseria foram as melhores opções.

- Bom dia, doutora...

- Bom dia pra quem, seu idiota? - Brennan acabou levando um tapa forte no rosto.

- Mais educação ok? Desse jeito não vou te devolver inteira para seu namorado - O segundo homem riu - Meu nome é Sheldon, e esse aqui é o Sam, iremos cuidar direitinho de você... - Sheldon passa a mão na coxa de Brennan

Brennan sentiu nojo, e a vontade de vomitar no momento foi muito grande.

- Sam, cuida dessa ai, preciso resolver umas coisas - Disse ele, enquanto ia em direção a porta.

Após a saída de Sheldon, Sam se aproximou de Brennan, chegando bem perto a ponto de beijá-la. A cobriu de beijos no rosto, menos na boca. Brennan se contorcia para tentar sair de perto dele. Rapidamente Sam a soltou e ela se afastou, indo para outro canto.

- Sabe, doutora... É uma pena que uma mulher tão bonita, acaba assim, não é? Creio que ninguém vai gostar de saber que você pode morrer... Ninguém mesmo

Sam se aproxima da parede da porta, onde tinha uma quadro de avisos. Tirou da calça fotos. Fotos de tudo , e deixou em cima da mesinha. Aproximou-se de Brennan e a puxou pelo braço até a parede e a fez olhar para o quadro, ainda vazio. Lentamente pegou a primeira foto.

- Sabe, sei que ela é muito importante para você... - Assim que ele grudou a foto no lugar, Brennan estremeceu, era Angela. - Sei que ela morreria se você morresse...

Brennan sentiu seu estomago virar, só de imaginar de quem seria a próxima imagem. Rebecca.

- Não! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! - Brennan falou, desesperada

- Cala a boca!

Brennan deixou uma lagrima cair, pensando nas suas amigas. Cam, Angela e Rebecca. Não era culpa delas, elas não deveriam sofrer, como Brennan sofria agora. Parker, a outra foto era de Parker. E Brennan se lembrava do dia em que essa foto foi tirada. Ele e ela haviam ido ao Parker, pois Booth lhe pediu que levasse o filho enquanto terminava o relatório. Todos que passavam, pensavam que eram mãe e filho. Filho...

- Não! Não, por favor! Não o machuquem! Por favor, ele é só uma criança! - Brennan gritava em desespero.

- Esse garoto é mesmo muito importante para você não é doutora? - Sam pegou mais uma foto, e essa fez seu coração parar. Seus filhos...

- NÃO! NÃO! MEUS FILHOS NÃO! É TUDO O QUE EU TE PESSO! NÃO MACHUQUE MEUS FILHOS! - Brennan estava desesperada, podia reagir contra esse homem, mas temia que ele mandasse alguém atrás de uma dessas pessoas, as pessoas que tanto amava.

- Esse homem então? Deve ser o seu homem...

Brennan quase desmaiou ao ver a ultima foto, era uma foto dela com Booth, Parker e os gêmeos.

- Para! Não faz isso! Faço o que quiser comigo! Mas não os machuquem!

FBI

- Vamos cara, antes que alguém saque que vamos atrás da Dra. Brennan, e eu perca meu emprego por não falar a ninguém. - Martin temia ser pego pelo diretor Cullen, o que realmente acabou acontecendo.

- Vocês vão atrás da Dra. Brennan? Sozinhos? - Cullen perguntava totalmente chocado, e bravo

- Cullen, quanto mais rápido eu achar a Bones, menos ela sofre, ok? - Booth dizia enquanto pegava a arma e se dirigia a porta.

- Espere! O senhor não irá sozinho, Agente Booth! Primeiro mandamos uma equipe.

- Não temos tempo para equipe, Cullen! A Bones está em perigo! Nunca o FBI chegou mais rápido do que eu e o Jeffersonian, não vou colocar tudo a perder por causa disso! - Respondeu Booth , totalmente nervoso.

Cullen não sabia o que falar. Impedir Booth de ir, foi uma tremenda burrice, devia ter pensado melhor.

- Ok... Desculpe-me, sei o quanto a Dra. Brennan é importante para você, Agente Booth... Mas eu vou também...

_

Cativeiro

Sam não fala nada, e sai da sala, deixando uma Brennan desesperada para trás. Chegou mais perto do quadro e pegou a foto de Booth com ela e as crianças. Se senta no chão e começa a chorar baixinho. Precisava agüentar tudo o que viesse, queria voltar para casa e abraçar fortemente seus filhos, falar para Booth que o amava.

Mas ela sabia que aquilo entre eles não daria certo...

Depois de muito chorar e pensar acabou dormindo.

Duas horas depois

Brennan acorda com gritarias vindas do lado de fora de seu quarto. Eram Sheldon e Sam discutindo.

- Sam, você não está entendendo , de alguma maneira o FBI descobriu o esconderijo, e estão vindo pra cá agora, salvar essa vaca.

Brennan pensou não ter ouvido direito. FBI? Sim, era o FBI, era o governo vindo retribuir toda a ajuda que ela já tinha lhes oferecido. Mas sabia que não era um agente qualquer. Seria o Agente Especial Seeley Booth. O Booth...

- Quantas horas pra eles chegarem? - Perguntou Sam, nervoso

- 3 horas, fiquei sabendo que acabaram de sair da capital.

- Dá tempo de fugir...

Sam e Sheldon entram rápido no quarto onde Brennan se escondia.

- Venha, seus amigos nos acharam mais cedo do que esperávamos.

- Não! - Brennan socou a barriga de Sam, que revidou com um forte soco no ombro, fazendo a gemer de dor.

Mas ela não desistiu, quando Sheldon veio para a briga, Brennan o recebeu com uma joelhada nas partes intimas, o fazendo cair. Quando Brennan achou que podia fugir, Sam deu uma forte batida com a arma dele na testa dela, fazendo-a cair desmaiada.

3 horas depois...

Booth rezava para que Brennan estivesse bem, para que aqueles idiotas não tivessem feito nada com ela. Ao se aproximar da cabana, não notou nada de anormal.  
>Cullen fez sinal para entrarem, e assim que entram o cheiro de mofo invade a narina dos três. Booth se aproxima do quarto primeiro quarto, nada de mais, uma cama e uma cômoda. Já no segundo, uma possa de sangue enorme.<p>

Booth olhou para Cullen, pedindo desesperadamente que ele lhe dissesse que aquele sangue não era de Brennan.

- Acalme-se agente Booth, não tire conclusões precipitadas...

Booth se jogou no chão. E largando a arma disse...

- Eu só quero minha Bones de volta...

Dentro do carro Brennan gritava, pedindo socorro pra qualquer pessoa que percebesse que havia algo errado dentro daquele carro. Sam, já no auge da paciência, começa a bater em Brennan. Dava tacas, socos e beliscões. Brennan chorava.

Meia hora depois, Sam parou, e começou a teve uma idéia, sabia que era uma tremenda loucura, mas quando percebeu o transito que se formou, viu que era uma boa hora para colocá-lo em pratica.

Destravou rapidamente a porta, e pulou para fora do carro. Saiu correndo em disparada, sentido contrario. Ouvia os gritos de Sheldon e Sam. A xingando, mas não estava nem ai, tinha conseguido escapar. Ouviu tiros, sabia que era da arma deles. Os motoristas de outros carros desciam para ver o que acontecia, mas ao perceber que a mulher fugia dos homens, a aplaudiu, pois sabiam que ela tinha conseguido a liberdade.

Correu muito até seu fôlego faltar. Virou-se e percebeu que o transito continuava, mas que a probabilidade deles estarem a procurando era muito grande, não podia dar bandeira. Percebeu que estava em um bairro de classe media. E depois de um tempo consegui se localizar.

Tinha acabado de sair da Freeway, e se localizava em um local de casas com jardins, e uma vizinhança aparentemente agradável. Precisava de um local para se esconder. Percebeu um senhora colocando o lixo para fora.

- Com licença... - Brennan chegou devagar para não assustar a senhora

- Oh, minha filha o que aconteceu com você? - A senhora a olhou dos pés a cabeça, e notou claramente os roxos na pela branca - Venha menina, vou cuidar de você...

A senhora de mais ou menos 60 anos, a levou para dentro da casa. Enquanto se dirigia com Brennan até a cozinha, passava a mão no rosto de Brennan, tentando tirar o sangue seco que tinha saído do ferimento da testa.

Brennan se sentou na cadeira que a mulher indicou. Rapidamente a senhora abriu o armário e pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Se sentou em frente a Brennan e foi limpando os ferimentos enquanto falava com ela.

- Meu Deus menina, o que fizeram com você?

- É uma longa historia... Será que posso usar seu telefone depois?

- Claro, meu nome é Ruth Kenron, e o seu é?

- Temperance Brennan. Obrigada por cuidar dos meus ferimentos, e a senhora nem me conhece.

- Nunca negaria ajuda minha filha...

E assim que Ruth terminou de limpar e cobrir os ferimentos de Brennan, fez um chá com toradas, para ela comer.

- Tome, coma, precisa se alimentar...

Temperance comeu e quando estava terminando de toma o chá, ambas ouviram batidas na porta, e logo Brennan reconheceu a voz dos seqüestradores.

- Ruth, por favor, se perguntarem por alguém, diga que esta sozinha, e que ninguém apareceu por aqui! - Brennan disse desesperada

- Tudo bem minha filha, se acalme.

Ruth percebeu na cara o desespero da jovem mulher, e foi atender a porta com cautela. E assim que abriu, viu dois homens soados.

- Boa noite senhora, por acaso viu alguém correndo, uma mulher no caso? - Ruth, nada boba, percebeu que o homem que falou tinha uma arma na cintura

- Não senhor, não vi ninguém...

- Bom, obrigado senhora.

Ruth fechou a porta, e se dirigiu rapidamente para a cozinha, onde Brennan chorava baixinho. Ruth se aproximou e tocou seu ombro, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e a encarar.

- Venha menina, você tem muita coisa a me contar ,mas primeiro vou pegar roupas limpas para você, e poderá tomar banho

- Obrigada...

Meia hora depois, Brennan desce as escadas, totalmente limpa, os roxos de sua pele, agora eram mais visíveis, o que preocupou muito Ruth.

- Diga menina...

- Eu fui seqüestrada há dois dias... Trabalho com o FBI, e estava investigando um caso, no qual homens seqüestram mulheres, e as matam, os seqüestradores estavam me seguindo há muito tempo, e em uma manhã conseguiram me capturar...

- Oh meu Deus... Ligue para alguém menina...

- Não provavelmente os seqüestradores já estão grampeando o telefone daqui...

- Deus do céu...

- A senhora tem algum computador aqui?

- Sim, irei pegar...

- Não! - Brennan a impede rapidamente

- Por que?

Brennan não queria admitir, mas estava com certo medo de ficar sozinha. Precisava da companhia de alguém.

- Tudo bem, está com medo, venha, deite aqui - Ruth se sentou no sofá, e esperou Temperance se deitar com a cabeça em seu colo.

Brennan tira do bolso uma foto que tinha pegado no cativeiro, a foto de sua família. Ruth reparava quando Brennan suspirava. Sabia que aquelas pessoas eram importantes para ela.

- Esse é o Parker, ele é um grande garoto, muito esperto - Brennan começou a explicar - Estes dois são meus filhos. David e Emily Brennan Booth, Emily aprendeu a rir semana passada e David aprendeu a bater palma, desde então enlouquece a mamãe.

Ruth e Brennan riram. Brennan ficou um pouco feliz ao saber que logo, estaria com os dois nos braços.

- E esse aqui é o Booth. Ele é meu parceiro no FBI, meu melhor amigo, pai dos meus filhos e de Parker, que não é meu filho. E o amor da minha vida, eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém. Fui abandonada pelos meus pais, quando o conheci, ele me mudou, eu o amo incondicionalmente por isso... - Brennan bocejou, sabia que estava contando sua historia de vida para uma desconhecida, mas aquela mulher lhe passava uma extrema confiança, parecia que conhecia ela há anos...

- Você pode me contar o resto amanhã minha filha... - Ruth acariciava os cabelos de Temperance.

Ruth, uma mulher que viveu sozinha por anos... Que abriga uma pessoa muito importante na vida dela, Temperance Brennan.

- Eu sei de tudo, Joy Kennan, minha filha... - Diz Ruth, assim que percebe que Brennan dormia profundamente no seu cola...

Joy Kennan... Sua filha...


End file.
